Coma
by EmoKitten3
Summary: A girl wakes up in a strange world with little memory about anything, and she only has a teenage boy and a monochromatic world with her. She has to venture into a bustling city to uncover her mysterious amnesia and find out where she is.


Coma.

I was so tired. I was typing up my Science homework on my white P.C in my small bedroom. It was so late that the tapping of my fingers of the keyboard sounded so distant and faraway. I had to use all of my strength just to keep typing and force my eyelids open, yet they felt so heavy and kept drooping. I heard the roll of thunder from my window, and rain started gently tapping outside, which was making me hard to stay awake. I felt some of my hair float down, and onto my face, so I tried to blow it off, before it gently slapped me back. My hair was like coal-black curtains that hung down the sides of my face. It was up to my collarbone, and it was very messy. I was so tired, but if I surrended to sleep, I would be dead meat.

It was due tomorrow, and our teacher was Ms. Wumpus, the teacher from Hell. She was so scary when she spoke, because she always barked at us and looked like she had the face of the Devil. She swore to our class that if we didn't get our homework in tomorrow, she would keep us in for THREE WHOLE HOURS after school, which was seriously stressing me out. Ms. Wumpus was known for giving the WORST detention ever, which was keeping my endurance going. As I was typing, I briefly looked around at my desk. There were small scraps of paper lying everywhere from all my previous projects, and a small stack of books. The roll of thunder sounded again, and there was a bright flash of lightening. I was starting to lose hope, because it was a seven page essay, and I had another five to go.  
Being a 13-year-old year-seven, life was hard for me. It seemed hopeless, and my eyelids felt like they had a mind of their own, and kept trying to cover my eyes completely. The tapping of the rain sounded light, gentle and quick, but I was determined to finish it, even if it meant cutting into my sleep schedule, because Ms. Wumpus only gave huge detentions for homework.

If it was sleeping during class, she would give me only a fifteen minute detention, and then when I'd leave, she'd glare and me and snarl:  
'Don't you ever do that again, young lady. Young ladies are meant to be polite and awake, not slobs that sleep during class. Now go.' She never took care for special students like me, because I was dropped on my head as a kid, when I was four years old.

I fell off my first bike and landed head first onto the hard concrete of the footpath. After I had surgery, I could feel a small line going around my head, where it had been fixed. The doctor said I could have something called Anterograde amnesia, but back then I had no idea what that was, and I kept living life like a normal girl. Which is the reason I can't ride a bike, because my parents are terrified of it happening again. There was another crash of thunder this time, and I was a quarter through the second page. I opened my mouth and let out a loud yawn, but it was faint and sounded like ghostly moaning. My eyelids felt like concrete now, and I finally surrendered, because my head leant forward and crashed onto the keyboard.

I woke up and lifted my head off my keyboard. I noticed that my room looked different and abruptly stood up. It was different alright, the roof was missing, and the walls were grey, dusty and old. My bed was now just a mouldy rotting frame of wood, and my bedside table had been split in half, so the top half was gone. I looked at my computer, and I noticed that the screen had a huge scratch across the screen, and keys were missing from the keyboard. Everything looked like it was from hundreds of years ago. I looked down and saw bits of wood, paint and other small things. The room was roofless, and it looked like it had been separated from the rest of the house, because the sky was grey and foggy.  
Where was I? I couldn't remember. I thought I knew, but it was no longer there. I stood up, and noticed that I was wearing a grey T-Shirt, white mittens, black pants and white boots.

I walked over to my bookshelf, where most of the things were either burnt, chipped or missing. I looked over at my cracked photo frame of when I had my first sleepover. I could see myself, but all my friends' faces were pale and blank. I saw my younger self, a side ponytail, coal black hair, and the biggest smile in the world, but all my friends had no faces. Just pale, smooth faces that looked like blank canvases. I suddenly became aware that I had forgotten most of the things in my life, including my friends and family. The numbness stung me of not knowing my friends anymore, but I had to get over it.

My closet was no longer there, and the air outside was warm. I noticed there was no door as well, just a frame. My room looked grey and dull, and I still had no idea what was happening. I figured it was just because some people had trashed my room, and I was in the future. I had no idea how that would be possible, but it was the only legitimate reason I could come up with. I went up to my bookshelf, and looked for a small thing that I could keep, so that I wouldn't be too upset. I finally found one. It was a small, glass blue penguin that someone had given to me, but I forgot who they were. It was the size of my thumb, and it was the only thing that wasn't chipped, broken or gone. I slipped the penguin into my pocket, and went outside to investigate. The world looked so dull in the future. The ground was grey, and there wasn't a single plant in sight, and it crunched under my feet. The sky was a lighter grey, and there was a light and gentle mist swirling around. I noticed that I wasn't in my own house, as my room was the only part left.

I saw a figure in the distance and went up to it. It was a male teenager, and had jet black hair, that fell over his head in spikes. He was wearing a black hoodie, black pants and sneakers. Overall, he reminded me of somebody I used to know, but my memory was strangely blank. I went up to him, and saw him leaning against part of a brick wall. Unlike the others, he had a face. He had chestnut eyes that made me feel like his sight was drilling into me, and his mouth was was a small line. I decided to take a risk and opened my mouth.

"Hello," was what came out. He looked at me for a while and asked,  
"Who are you?"  
"I don't really know," I told him. "Do you know where I am?"  
"I don't know," he told me gloomily.  
"Well, what do you know?" I asked him.  
"What I know is that, you're not in the future. You're in present time," the boy told me.  
"But... What happened to my house? Why is it so badly destroyed, and why can't I remember anything? Do you have to do something with it?"  
"I don't know either. My name is Jeremy." I thought I knew someone like that, but my mind was blank, and I was concerned.  
"My name's Maria. That's all I remember." My name was one of the small things I remembered.  
"Can you come with me?" I asked him, and for a second there I thought I saw him blush.  
"S-Sure. Why?" he stammered.  
"We both don't know much. We could find out together."  
"Y-Yeah."

I went with Jeremy and we walked up the street. We saw many houses, and the concrete crunched lightly under our feet. The houses that lined the street were all grey, dull, and colourless.  
"Do I live here?" I asked Jeremy.  
"I think so." he told me.  
"How come you know where I am? Am I related to you?" I asked him curiously.  
"I don't know," he shrugged. We walked up the hill and I swore I was seeing the same houses over and over again. I swore I kept seeing the same white fences, Jeremy was quiet and mostly stared down at the ground.  
After what seemed like an hour, we came to the entrance of a bustling city. I looked behind me but our path was shrouded in mist. The city had a busy aroma surrounding it, and I smelt petrol blended with water vapour.

"What are we doing here?" I asked Jeremy. He looked at me and told me that we could find out things there. We walked along the footpaths the buildings seemed to topple over our heads. There were as tall as giants, and were also grey and seemed like they wanted to block out the sky.  
I had to hold onto Jeremy to prevent from being swept away by the oceans of people walking past. They all had no faces, and were all dressed in their best business suits. Most of them wore grey suits, with white briefcases and hair done up to look like the people on TV advertisements

"Why is everything around here grey and dull? Where is the colour in this world?" I asked Jeremy.

"I don't know,"he told me sadly. I guessed he missed the colour in the world as well.

After walking down the never ending footpath where cars zoomed by, we reached a grey building that had the words 'Skyla Rosemary, Psychologist.'  
"Why are we here?" I asked Jeremy firmly. He just shrugged and went inside. I stopped him by grabbing his right shoulder and pulled him to face me.  
"It is because there's something wrong with me?" Jeremy shook his head.  
"Why are we here then?" I asked him. He just shrugged again. We stepped inside and were nearly blown away from the icy cold air conditioner. Strangely, there was no one except the two of us. The room was whitewashed and there were grey armchairs against the wall. We went up to the lady at the reception, who had no face and her hair tied up in a neat bun. She wore a neat white coat and had a white shirt inside.

"Excuse me, but are you two Maria and Jeremy?", she proclaimed as soon as we went up to the counter.  
"Y-Yeah. That's us.", Jeremy stammered. "Ms Rosemary will see you now.", the lady said before a door opened and a young lady came out. She had chestnut brown hair which was tied up into pigtails that ran all the way down to her waist. She also had emerald green eyes that sparkled in the sun, and she had a smile that seemed to colour the whole world again. She was wearing a grey coat, and it was buttoned up. "Hello. My name is Skyla Rosemary. Please come inside," she told us, as we stepped into the room, before the door closed behind us.  
"So," Skyla started. She sat down on a grey office chair and began to type things down on her keyboard. The tapping was soft, gentle and quick.

"What is your problem?" she asked us.  
"W-well... You see... Maria says that she can't remember anything or anyone," Jeremy explained to Skyla, who began typing.  
"I see," Skyla said and swivelled her chair to face me."Is this true?"

"Y-yes," I began. "I woke up here, not knowing anyone's face anymore, and noticed how dull this world was, before I met Jeremy. He helped me find my way here, and he said we could help each other." Skyla then swivelled back to the computer to type again. After a while, she swivelled back to face me and put her hands in her lap.

"Look," she sighed, "I have good news, and bad news."

"What's the bad news?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"The bad news," Skyla sighed, "is that you're in a coma which is giving you Anterograde amnesia, which was caused by your head injury. The coma and amnesia happening together is a extremely rare condition though. Only one person in a million experiences this." My heart sank. No wonder the people had no faces and the world was so dull. I was in the world of my memories, where everything had been erased.  
"But how come I can remember you and Jeremy?" I asked.

"That's because you have been able to see and hear us a little, but you were still in your coma."  
"So how do I wake up from my coma?"  
"You'll need to find something or someone most precious to you. I can't help you from there."  
"Right. Thanks...Skyla."  
"Good bye, and good luck," she said, and stood up to open the door for us.

Jeremy and I both waved goodbye and left the room. We walked out of the waiting room and became swallowed by the crowds of people again. Luckily we managed to make it to some natural park without being crushed alive

"So, let me get this straight," Jeremy started. "We're in a world of your memories and the only way to get out is to find someone most precious to you, right?" he asked me. I nodded, and he just went back to staring at the ground.

"So... What is the most important thing to you?" he asked me. I thought about it for a while. I tried prodding the blades of grey grass in an attempt to jog my memory, but I couldn't think of anything. I was going to mention the penguin, but then I just realised that the most important thing to me was...this azure necklace that my Grandmother gave to me before she passed away.  
I actually was quite surprised that I could suddenly remember more than before.  
"Well, the most precious thing to me is this necklace my Grandma gave to me, but-", I started before Jeremy cut me off.  
"Wait... So, if the most important thing to you is this necklace, where is it?"  
"I don't know."

"How come? This is your world. You should know where everything is and what's in it." Jeremy tried to explain to me what it would be like controlling a planet, but his words sounded like muffling and I was so deep in my thinking.  
"Can you even hear me?" he said in a flustered tone. I whipped around to see him behind me. Hands on hips, and a worried expression painted on his face.  
"Y-yeah, I can," I tried stammering. He just ran his hands through his hair and sighed.  
"Look," he sighed. "If you want to get out of here, where do you suggest we look?"  
"How about my house?"  
"Your house?" he asked, like he had never been there before. "Where's that?"  
I looked around the small park but all I saw were grey trees and grass.  
"Come on then,"Jeremy said and grabbed my hand. Out of reflex, I slipped it out and abruptly stood up.  
"Let's go," he said, and started walking out of the park.  
"Do you even know where we are going?" I asked him. "To your house, of course.", he said over his shoulder as I ran to catch up with him. "Hey!", I laughed. "Slow down!" he smiled at me, and we both laughed.

We continued walking out of the park, and soon came across a large bridge. It was so high up, or should I say, it was such a long way down that the people on the boat below looked like insects waving at us. We must of seemed tiny to them from such a great height. I felt the wind on my face as the cars whipped by not too far away from us. They were all black or grey. I looked over at Jeremy, and he was leaning over the railings of the bridge. He had his head up and the wind was lifting his hair up. I looked down at the great river below us and it was very grey. Suddenly the world seemed so dull again. I tapped Jeremy and told him we had to keep going, so he lifted his head down and went with me, all the way.

After what seemed like several hours, we finally came back to the remains of my house, and nothing had moved. The bed was still a rotting frame of wood, and the bed side table still had been split horizontally. The closet was still gone, and my keyboard and computer were still badly broken.

"Why did we come here again?", Jeremy asked me.  
"I don't know..." I told him.  
"Maria?" I whipped around and saw a woman who I instantly knew.  
"Mum!" I shouted and ran to her. She looked so happy to see me, and I hugged her for the longest time ever. She looked like me, only older. She still had the same coal-black hair as me, and her face was kind and she actually didn't look very old, because she had this way of hiding her wrinkles. She still had the same chestnut-brown eyes from when I first saw the sun, and until now. She was wearing what looked like a white robe, but when I looked again, it was a lemon yellow, and the world had blossomed into colour.

My room no longer looked dull, and everything was back where it was. My closet was back and repaired, and everything in my room had magically 'healed' itself. Mum laughed and I let go.  
"Oh Maria," she laughed. "You still look the same after all these years, like nothing had ever changed." I smiled and she did as well.  
"Oh! I just remembered something!" Mum said and looked over at Jeremy and Jeremy winked at her. I also noticed that Jeremy had his hands suspiciously behind his back.

"What is it?" I asked Jeremy. He then showed me his hand, and there was my necklace! It had a small azure tear-drop shaped pendant, which was on a small, thin and black rope. I took it from him with what clearly looked like amazement painted on my face.  
"How.. How did you you get this?" I asked Jeremy, who just shrugged and laughed. I looked at it and held it up to the sun, which made reflections all over the room. Mum and Jeremy smiled at me, before Jeremy tapped me on the shoulder.

"What is it?" I asked him and put the necklace down. A frown crept onto Jeremy's face, so I knew something was up.

"Well," he sighed. "We have to go."  
"What do you mean?" I asked. He just shook his head and hugged me, which clearly made me blush.  
"We'll see you soon." Mum told me once Jeremy had let go.

Soon, they started to swirl, as well as the world around me. It was like pulling out the plug in a sink, and watching all the water swirl away. Soon my head felt dizzy, and I was surrounded in the same grey mist again. "We'll see you soon.." The words kept echoing around my head, and I could hear my heart thumping, which was like drums. I scrunched my eyes closed, hoping it would stop, and when I opened my eyes again, I was in an empty hospital room, and I felt a bit scared. I noticed my hand was closed, so I opened it and there was my Grandma's necklace. I looked around the room and saw a white cabinet in the far left corner, and on top of it was a single, blue thin ceramic vase, with vibrant yellow dandelions sprouting from inside. There was a nearby window where the curtains were drawn, and it was dark outside. There was also a small wooden chair on the right side of my bed. There was also a pole with small bottles of transparent liquids connected to them, and they connected to somewhere on my body. I also saw a small monitor which was monitoring my heart rate, which was steady. I could see the lines, and the beeping of the monitor, which was soft and made me feel flight back from the memory world had sapped my energy, so I slumped onto my pillow and fell asleep.

The next morning greeted me with the scratching sound of the curtains being drawn to reveal a very bright day. The nurse had opened them and she was a kind lady, having a gentle smile on her face and eyes like the sky. Her chestnut brown hair was up in a bun and she wore a mint green top and pants. She looked at me in surprise when I flinched and shoved my head under the covers.  
"You're awake?" she asked me in a confused tone. I poked my head out of the covers and nodded. She smiled at me and sat down in the chair next to my bed.

"Do you remember me?", she smiled. I desperately dug through memory to remember, and there was one name, but it didn't seem right.  
"I don't know," I whispered.  
"That's alright," she smiled, before she stood up and left the room.

"Where are you going?" I called.

"I'm just going to tell the doctors you're awake. I'll be back soon." And with that she closed the door, leaving me alone. I tried to pass some time by looking out the window, but all I saw were a few buildings and the sky.

I dove under the covers, where it was very warm and the light from the window had seeped through the covers, so I could see my self. I poked my head out as soon as I heard the door swing open. It was the nurse, back with a smile again. She went down and sat back in the chair.  
"Look," she started. "The hospital now knows you're awake and would like to ask you if you would like us to let your parents know that you're awake. Is that alright with you?" I shook my head. My parents were both busy people, and they didn't come back from work until eleven every night. I had asked them why when I was little, but Mum just told me that the world was not always what you thought it was. The nurse frowned and asked me why. I shook my head again. Sometimes there were things you just couldn't tell people, not in a million years.

"That's alright, although I'm just going to get a doctor over here to help you," and with that she left the room, again. This time, I got bored quicker and tried to climb out of the bed. The bed sheets rustled as I tried to swing my legs off the rails of the bed, but they were heavy and felt like bars of concrete. I just couldn't. I had been in bed too long, and I need assistance to get up, so I just stared at the white ceiling until the nurse came with a doctor behind her, who wore a white coat, and glasses that gleamed at me. He also held a clipboard and looked at it and grinned at me.

"Well," he started, "it looks like you are physically and mentally better, although you will need to get a better look of your surroundings to mentally heal your self, but apart from that, you can go home now." I grinned at him and the nurse offered me her hand to help me get out if bed. I slowly swung my feet over the bed, and then I grabbed her hand and she helped me to get off the bed by grabbing my waist and helping me to get into my slippers. Then the was the problem of walking. I had been in bed for so long that I had forgotten how to walk. It was embarrassing, especially in front of two strangers, and my face flushed a bright red with embarrassment. Having to learn to walk again, I felt like a giant baby.

The doctor told me it was 'alright', and 'not everyone who has woken up from a coma can immediately walk'. I didn't really believe him, but he had worked in this hospital for years, so I decided to. After she had taken me up and down the side of my room, she stopped assisting me and I began to walk, slowly. She smiled and guided me to the room next to my room, the locker room. It looked like an ordinary high school set of lockers, only these ones looked more new than trashed. Also, instead of those number locks where you had to turn a dial to get the code, there were ordinary pad locks. She scanned the various rows and eventually came to a locker with the number '264' on it. She then dug around in her coat pocket and pulled out a set of keys with number tags on them. She finally found the key with the same tag as the locker in front of her and unlocked it, which made the lock snap open.

"There you go!" She said happily and handed me my objects. At first I had no idea what I was holding, and I had to ask her.  
"Those are your things, Maria. See? There's your clothes and your other items in there.", she smiled at me.

"Where do I live? I'm confused!" I frowned. The nurse did as well. "Well, lets get your dressed first, alright?" I nodded. She then took me to the bathroom with my bags and told me to put my clothes and take my old clothes off. Ever since I woke up in hospital, I had been wearing a mint green top and pants. I changed into a grey shirt with a black owl on it, black pants and grey sneakers. I looked in the mirror in front of me was a face, with chestnut brown eyes, a small nose, and a mouth that sightly curved upward into a grin. The figure's hair was coal black and flowed down to the collarbone. I realised that was me and I asked myself, how did you get to look like this?, in a confused way, because I knew the last time I looked in the mirror, I looked different than I did now.

When I walked out of the bathroom, I handed the nurse my clothes and I felt like a new person, like I had walked into a new life. I then walked to the reception and waved at the lady who worked the reception. I went outside and took a breath of fresh air and looked at where I was. I looked up and saw skyscrapers that seemed to block out the sky and also cars that zoomed by. I walked to a pedestrian crossing and pressed the button. I waited for the lights to change, and when they did, I walked across the street into a train station. It was Dawsly station, with which was not too far from my home. I stepped inside and looked around at the small crowds of people. I put my hand inside my backpack and took out my phone. It was a white touch screen one my father had gotten me for my thirteenth birthday. I pushed the 'on' button and I saw the date. Today was Sunday the 29th of June, 2014, and it was currently eleven in the morning. No wonder there were so many people at the station.

I went up two flights of stairs and saw a huge sign that said 'PLATFORMS 23-29 -' and followed it. I then went onto a travelator and descended onto another platform, with people sitting on benches dressed in hoodies, jeans or scarves. Soon there was a honk and a train came with a big gust of wind as well. People held into their hats to stop them from being blown away, and the train began to open its doors and people began to board. I boarded as well, before the train began to depart. I was sitting in a row of three chairs, with a man in a business suit two seats away from me. He was looking at his phone, and he wore glasses and a frown. I looked out the window and saw trees and greenery, zooming by. I remembered every day, I used to take this train to visit my auntie who lived in an apartment in the city. I used to visit her every Sunday with my parents, and we used to talk to her about many things, until the day she moved north. We missed her, but she promised to keep in touch, and she did. She wrote letters to us every fortnight, until my parents got busy and the letters stopped.

"Station Marian approaching," the intercom announced. I stood up and walked near the door, and tried to avoid bumping into other people. The doors opened, and I stepped onto the concrete of the station. People made way for the people getting off, and then they went in. I walked off the platform and out of the station into a small neighbourhood. It was called Marian, and I lived here. I turned right and started walking up a slope, and saw the trees bending in the wind, and the old tree that used to bear fruits, and I remembered how I used to watch the lorikeets come down to eat them. I also saw the houses there. Some were white, some were brick, others were double storey, and others had pools. I came to a roundabout and turned left. Here, my house was only three blocks away. I passed house 34, then 36, and finally 38. This was where I lived.

The white, double-storey house that had an old tree bending over it. This was where I lived. 38 Lemon Drive, Marian. And now, I could finally start my life again, and I was now able to keep living life to its best. I went up the concrete steps and came to the wooden front door. I saw the old box where we put our shoes and slippers, and I saw the old welcome mat. It was orange and had huge letters that spelled WELCOME. I lifted it up and took a pair of keys underneath. It was our home keys. I took one of the keys and unlocked the door, which swung open. I looked inside, but it was dark inside. I patted the wall next to the door in an attempt to find the light switch. All I found was a lot of noise, and the wall. 'Click'. I found it.

"SURPRISE!", Dad shouted at me. He had the biggest grin I had ever seen in seven years. Seven years ever since he became busy in work. When I was only six years old. He hugged me and patted me on the back, like he used to. Even though he had very short grey hair, even though he had bad eyesight and needed glasses, he still loved me as much as my family did. He laughed and I smiled at him as well. He held my tiny hands in those huge frying pans of his.  
"Marie", (he used to call me that when I was four.)  
"We were so worried when we found you were in a coma...and it hurt us even more that we couldn't see you, because of work," he frowned, "it was the longest five weeks of our entire lives. We thought...we thought we were going to lose you. But now that your back with me right now, makes me so happy. So happy that I rushed out of the office in the middle of my shift and told my boss. And you know what he said? He let me take the rest of the day off! Isn't that wonderful? Now it can be just like the old days, when you were young," he smiled and let go. I looked around the hallway and saw the white paintings of flowers and trees. I followed Dad down the hallway and into the living room, where Mum was.

When I saw her, she ran up to me and hugged me so tightly, that I had never been more glad to see my parents. She told me that the world was different without me, and I had to agree. The world without my parents was like living without sight, and you couldn't do anything.  
We laughed for a while before Dad told me to get some rest, even though it was now twelve in the afternoon. I turned left out of the living room into another hallway filled with more floral paintings. I went to the one closest to the entrance and entered my room. I still remembered the bed in one corner and opposite that was my study desk, where I had blacked out before. Everything was in the exact same place it had been five weeks ago. I looked at my bookshelf and smiled. It was good to be back with everyone I knew and loved. I then slipped off my shoes and literally jumped into bed. I tossed and turned a bit before I got up and took out a book from under my pillow. I grinned. It was the one my friend Melody had given me. 'The Dreaming Angel' was written in gold writing on the cover.

I opened it up, and managed to finish it two hours later, at two in the afternoon. I got out of bed, and told Dad that I couldn't sleep.  
"I'm not a vampire. I can't sleep in the middle of the day." I grinned. He did as well, and collapsed down onto the couch. I slipped my phone out of my pocket and turned it on. After unlocking it, I went onto one of the chats my friends had been on. It was flooded with messages of my disappearance, and my 'coma'. Just to scare them, I typed, 'I'm back.' and tapped 'send'. The response was immediate. It was like throwing a flaming match into a forest. It seemed everyone was on, and the first message was 'WAT?! O.O', which was from Natasha. Then Melody asked what what it felt like, and I told her about everything. Skyla, the dull world, and yes, Jeremy. Melody, Natasha and Maddy all typed 'LOL!' and Jeremy replied 'wat? O.o'

I grinned. Being with my friends and family was like living on a new Earth.  
I stayed on chat for about three hours, chatting about school and other things, and it was five when I had gone into my room to charge my phone. I plugged my phone into its charger and went out of my room to find Dad. I found him reading a newspaper in the living room, and I grinned.  
"I'm going to rest now," I told him. He glanced at me from the top of the paper with raised eyebrows and nodded. I then ran into my room, kicked off my shoes (which hit the wall with a thud) and dove into bed. It took me a while to get to bed, but I eventually calmed down and found some sleep.

The next morning greeted me with the bright rays of the sun drifting though the window. I shielded my eyes before I forced my legs to drag me out of bed. I threw the blanket onto my bed and shuffled toward my closet. I opened the doors of the closet and saw all my outfits, dangling in the shadows. I flicked through various pants and shirts until I came to my school uniform. There was a navy blue collar with a red bandanna underneath, and it was our school top. Our school skirt was navy blue and we had to wear white socks. I took the uniform out and put it on, and I really felt like I was trying on a uniform for the first time. I put on my socks and went out to the kitchen, where my parents had already gone to work. I went to the far corner of the kitchen where my bag sat. It was a large black bag, and when it was filled with books, it could weigh a thousand tonnes.

I grabbed my bag and swung it over my shoulder, before I went up the hallway and out the front door. I locked the front door before placing the keys under the old WELCOME mat. With that, I turned around and headed to school. I first turned right out of our backyard, then walked for a while before I came to a roundabout. I kept going straight for two or three more roads, until I reached the large, iron gates of Morai High. I looked inside, because the gates were open, and saw what was there. I saw the old trees that bent over our benches, and made great shady spots during the summer days.

I saw the students there, people were chatting, playing basketball, or just playing on their phones. Then a teacher noticed me staring at the schoolyard. It wasn't just any teacher. It was Julia, our home group teacher, and one of the nicest. She had short, brown curly hair, and wore a white turtle neck shirt, with a black skirt. She went up to me and placed her hands on my shoulder.  
"Welcome back," she smiled at me. I smiled too, and that was when she came. Not Ms. Wumpus, for she had fortunately left the school, but it was Melody. She was a blonde-haired, cheerful student that was my friend.

When she saw me, her sky-blue eyes twinkled with delight and she ran off. Julia let go and told me she would be seeing me in class before she left. Then Melody came back with all my friends, and the world began to blossom in colour. There were all my friends, who had been waiting five weeks for my return. They all rushed to me and I got a huge group hug from everyone, as I tried to avoid being crushed by a long rope of hands.  
"We were so worried," Melody smiled. I looked around me and I saw everyone I knew. There was Melody, Natasha, Maddy, Jeremy, Gina, Helena, Shannon and Amelia. Judging by the way they had tried to suffocate me, they had missed me, and I had missed them as well.

After I had recovered from my coma, I began to live life normally. We got a way nicer teacher than Ms. Wumpus, who was Miss Jane. I also realised how important my friends and family were to me after I had nearly glost them. I now knew that you never knew how important something was until you lost it. And I believed in that.

End.


End file.
